1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for resolving identification tags, and more particularly for variably resolved identification tags.
2. Discussion of Background Art
Universal Product Code (UPC) and RF-Identification (RFID) tags are a fixture in modern businesses. They are tools for enabling computers to associate a fixed set of information with each item carrying such tags. Such tags are often placed on goods for sale, so that a fixed set of product information, such as a model number and serial number, and a sales price, can be retrieved.
During use, a unique tag is scanned in some manner, interpreted, and a set of information corresponding to that unique tag is retrieved. Each time that unique tag is scanned the information retrieved is the same. In this way, for example, a store can consistently and automatically charge a certain predetermined price for each item for sale carrying one of these unique tags, so that the checkout person need not repetitively punch in the same price every time the same item is checked out. Similarly, during inventory management, a business can track it's capital equipment more efficiently by scanning such a tag, placed on an item, than by having an operator manually key in item information. It is this one-to-one correspondence between the tag and the item it represents which in the past has greatly improved the efficiency of many business enterprises.
Such a use, however beneficial, is also very rigid, especially in an increasingly mobile yet constantly connected modern culture. It is this very one-to-one correspondence, between the tag and the information the tag points to, which while useful, does not dynamically take into account the many variables affecting business enterprises and their customers.
In response to the concerns discussed above, what is needed is a system and method for resolving identification tags that overcomes the problems of the prior art.